Untitled
by bebecarrot
Summary: Apakah salah apabila Seungcheol menyukai Jeonghan dan semua tentangnya? JeongCheol/SeungHan, SEVENTEEN, yaoi, twoshot. Read it, you won't regret it.
1. Chapter 1

Choi Seungcheol mungkin memang bodoh. Dari sekian puluh murid di kelasnya, dia memilih Yoon Jeonghan. Dari tiga ratus murid di angkatannya, dia memilih Yoon Jeonghan. Dari sekian ratus murid di sekolahnya, dia tetap memilih Yoon Jeonghan. Mungkin dari miliaran manusia di bumi pun dia tetap memilih Yoon Jeonghan.

Ketika ditanyai bagaimana tipe idealnya, Choi Seungcheol memang menjawab, perempuan berambut panjang dan lurus, tinggi badannya melebihi pundaknya sedikit tanpa memakai heels, dan pandai memasak. Rambut panjang dan lurusnya sudah beres. Bahkan tinggi badannya juga pas. Pandai memasak, siapa tahu? Sayang sekali, Yoon Jeonghan laki-laki.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah berbulan-bulan Seungcheol coba menyangkal. Tetapi sekalinya teman-temannya membicarakan perempuan, yang teringat bukan Im Nayoung, bukan Jung Eunwoo, bukan Joo Kyulkyung seperti yang dibicarakan yang lain. Melainkan Yoon Jeonghan. Sekalinya melihat kafe baru di sudut jalan, Seungcheol hanya bisa mengira-ngira apakah Yoon Jeonghan suka diajak ke kafe. Sekalinya ada film horror baru tayang, Seungcheol berharap Yoon Jeonghan tidak benci nonton film horror karena dia ingin sekali mengajaknya nonton. Sekalinya akan tidur, tidak ada yang dipikirkannya kecuali Yoon Jeonghan. Semuanya tentang Yoon Jeonghan.

Jadi Seungcheol mengambil sisi baiknya. Satu, setidaknya Yoon Jeonghan cantik. Dua, mendekatinya tidak susah karena dia laki-laki dan teman-temannya tidak akan menggodanya. Tinggal nanti Jeonghannya gimana.

Pertama kali Seungcheol mulai memperhatikan Jeonghan adalah saat hari pertama masuk sekolah. Murid-murid yang merasa superior membully Jeonghan karena rambut panjangnya, tetapi Jeonghan tampak seakan tidak peduli sama sekali. Dipanggil cantik? Dibalas senyuman, bahkan dengan terima kasih. Ditanyai mengapa tidak pakai rok? Dijawab karena dia laki-laki. Bahkan ketika olahraga, ada yang menukar dasinya dengan dasi pita perempuan, dan ketika waktunya ganti, Jeonghan dengan santainya berteriak, "Yang perempuan, ada yang dasinya tertukar denganku?" Mulai dari yang verbal hingga aksi, semuanya tidak mempan. Malah pernah sekali Jeonghan ke sekolah, rambutnya dikepang. Seungcheol heran sekali. Dia ini dibully karena rambut panjangnya, dan dia ke sekolah DIKEPANG? Hebat. Karena itulah, pembullyan terhadap Yoon Jeonghan hanya berlangsung sebulan. Setelah itu, semua berhenti. Dan terkadang Jeonghan masih ke sekolah dengan rambut dikepang.

Di kelas, Jeonghan duduk tepat di depannya. Membuatnya mudah mengamati gerak-geriknya. Yang bisa disimpulkan dari pengamatannya selama ini adalah:

1\. Jeonghan suka tidur di kelas. Tapi peringkat satu di kelas. Menyebalkan.

2\. Selalu membawa bekal ke sekolah. Isi bekalnya selalu ditata lucu. Menyebalkan.

3\. Terkadang kalau bosan, Jeonghan suka main game di ponselnya (yang juga suka Seungcheol mainkan), dan skornya ternyata lebih tinggi dari Seungcheol. Menyebalkan.

4\. Pernah ada kucing kecil nyasar ke dalam kelas, Jeonghan yang mengambilnya. Seharian dipangkunya (lebih tepatnya dibiarkan tidur di dalam sweaternya), dia beri makan sosis dari bekalnya, dan dia bawa pulang. Menye- Menggemaskan.

Singkat kata, Jeonghan pemalas yang cerdas, siapapun yang membuat bekalnya adalah seorang jenius, seorang gamer hebat dan pencinta kucing, atau mungkin segala macam hewan.

Yang pencinta hewan itu benar-benar harus digarisbawahi. Seungcheol pernah mendapatinya pulang (tidak, Seungcheol tidak membuntutinya, kebetulan rumah mereka tidak sejauh itu) membawa kucing. Bukan hanya satu, melainkan dua. Yang satu dimasukkan ke dalam jaket, satu lagi digendong. Seungcheol heran, sebenarnya seperti apa rumah Jeonghan? Penuh kucing? Pernah lagi, ada anak anjing hampir tenggelam di sungai, tidak ada orang yang mau menolongnya. Seungcheol sudah mengumpulkan niat akan melepas kemejanya dan menceburkan diri, ketika Jeonghan lewat, melepas tas, sepatu, kaus kaki, sweater dan menceburkan diri demi anak anjing itu (hari itu Seungcheol mulai mengira sesungguhnya di punggung Jeonghan ada dua sayap kecil, jadi bisa disembunyikan). Pernah juga, di sebuah petshop yang selalu dilewati Seungcheol saat sekolah, ada sekotak akuarium berisi hamster di depan, sempat heran mengapa ditaruh di luar? Tetapi Seungcheol mengira mungkin agar cepat terjual. Saat itulah Jeonghan lewat, melihatnya, kemudian masuk ke dalam petshopnya. Seungcheol bisa mendengar Jeonghan meminta pemilik petshopnya untuk memindahkan hamsternya ke dalam karena cuacanya terlalu dingin.

Di mata Seungcheol, Jeonghan adalah malaikat. Perempuan lainnya? Lewat.

Semester dua, dengan sialnya Seungcheol dipilih menjadi ketua kelas. Awalnya sih sial. Akhirnya bukan sial lagi, karena sekretarisnya Jeonghan. Memang, tulisan Jeonghan bagusnya sudah macam kaligrafi. Semacam ketikan, bukan tulisan tangan. Menyebalkan.

Dari situ, Seungcheol bersyukur. Karena ketua kelas banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan sekretaris. Ada acara ini, ketua dan sekretaris yang mengurusi. Ada urusan itu, ketua dan sekretaris yang mengurusi. What does it mean? It means, Seungcheol bisa mendekati Jeonghan dengan mudah.

Seungcheol semakin tahu banyak tentang Jeonghan. Bahwa Jeonghan adalah anak tunggal, bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang dokter hewan (ini menjelaskan mengapa Jeonghan suka membawa hewan pulang ke rumahnya), bahwa dia membuat bekalnya sendiri setiap pagi karena kalau di sekolah malas berdesakkan di kantin (ini melengkapi tipe ideal Seungcheol, karena Seungcheol pernah mencoba masakannya dan ENAK SEKALI. Menyebalkan). Seungcheol sekarang tahu, Jeonghan suka sekali pergi ke berbagai macam kafe dan membandingkannya, dan pergi ke kafe favoritnya saat ingin santai membaca buku. Jeonghan suka menonton film horror, thriller, misteri, tetapi sangat benci dengan jump scares, terkadang sampai menangis karena kaget. Jeonghan mudah tersentuh ketika menonton film, apalagi ketika ada karakter yang kisahnya berakhir tragis, bisa banjir. Jeonghan suka membaca buku-buku koleksi ayahnya, favoritnya adalah buku-buku James Herriot. Jika disuruh memilih harus pergi karaoke atau pergi ke museum, Jeonghan lebih memilih pergi ke museum. Jeonghan suka diajak ke taman hiburan, naik wahana-wahana mengerikan, tetapi tidak akan mau diajak masuk ke rumah hantu. Tetapi sampai sekarang masih ada satu hal yang ingin namun belum Seungcheol ketahui: alasan mengapa rambut Jeonghan panjang.

Seungcheol sudah bertekad akan menanyakannya saat mengisi form kepanitiaan kelas untuk festival sekolah akhir tahun nanti.

Kelas kosong. Sisa Seungcheol dan Jeonghan, berdua, berhadap-hadapan di pinggir jendela. Hari ini Jeonghan membiarkan rambutnya terurai, jadi sekali dua kali Jeonghan menyisirnya ke belakang dan membuat Seungcheol menahan nafasnya. Cantik. Apalagi disinari matahari yang mulai jingga. Menghela nafas, Seungcheol memalingkan muka ke jendela, melihat teman-temannya masih bermain basket dengan payahnya di lapangan.

"Bodoh. Jihoon sependek itu mana bisa memasukkan bola," ejek Seungcheol sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jangan salah. Tes basket kemarin Jihoon berhasil memasukkan 8 dari 10 kali lay up," Jeonghan membelanya, masih sambil menyalin hasil diskusi sebelum pulang tadi ke dalam form. Sekali lagi, dia menyisir rambutnya yang mulai menghalangi mukanya. Seungcheol tidak tahan lagi. Jari-jarinya meraih rambut Jeonghan dan menyelipkannya di balik telingannya.

"Kamu tidak bawa kuncir?" tanya Seungcheol sambil menyelipkan rambut sisi satunya.

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Bawa. Ada di tas. Ambil saja, kuncirkan. Malas berhenti menulis."

Malas kok malas berhenti menulis, dasar aneh, menyebalkan, begitu pikir Seungcheol. Tetapi Seungcheol tetap beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan merogoh-rogoh tas Jeonghan, mencari kuncir. Setelah itu, Seungcheol berdiri di belakang Jeonghan dan mulai menyisiri rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. Halus sekali. Nyaris sehalus rambut adiknya. Otomatis, Seungcheol mulai mengepangnya, mungkin terbiasa mengepang rambut adiknya (yang memang masih 5 tahun). Nah, di saat itulah Seungcheol mengira itu saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan, "Rambut panjang begini ribet juga. Mengapa kamu membiarkan rambutmu panjang? Setahuku, teman-teman SMP, bahkan SD-mu juga bilang rambutmu sudah panjang sejak dulu."

Jeonghan sempat berhenti menulis dan terdiam. Seungcheol mengira jangan-jangan hal ini berkaitan dengan hal yang tidak seharusnya dia tanyakan. Nyaris saja dia sesali, sampai kemudian Jeonghan menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan menulis. "Ibuku selalu ingin anak perempuan. Tetapi ibuku tidak bisa hamil lagi dan tidak mau mengadopsi anak. Jadi, mulai kecil rambutku dibiarkan panjang, tapi selalu hanya sepanjang ini. Terkadang lebih pendek, tapi tidak pernah lebih panjang. Pada akhirnya jadi kebiasaan. Setidaknya ibuku tidak menyuruhku memakai pakaian perempuan," begitu cerita Jeonghan, sambil menyelipkan tawa kecil di sela-selanya.

"Kau kelihatan cantik dengan rambut panjang seperti ini. Kau tahu sendiri kan? Bahkan sebulan pertama kau jadi korban bully. Kau sering dikira perempuan oleh guru. Kamu juga alasan utama mengapa kelas kita memilih konsep transgender maid cafe," ujar Seungcheol, sambil menyelesaikan kepangannya. Kemudian dia kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi biarlah. Kamu tahu Jeongyeon dari kelas sebelah kan? Dia juga seperti laki-laki. Dia sering dikira laki-laki. Perempuan saja bisa berambut pendek seperti laki-laki, mengapa laki-laki tidak? Meskipun rambutku panjang, meskipun aku terlihat cantik, aku tetap laki-laki," kata Jeonghan, tanpa beralih sedikitpun dari form yang ditulisnya.

Kata-kata yang terakhir diucapkan oleh Jeonghan benar-benar menusuk hati Seungcheol, membuatnya merasa begitu salah. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain tertawa pahit dan menjawab, "Ya, benar. Kamu tetap laki-laki."

Seungcheol merasa bodoh. Merasa salah. Merasa lemah. Rencananya sih air matanya akan ditahan sampai setidaknya di jalan pulang, tapi batal. Air matanya langsung keluar, mengalir melalui pipi dan menetes ke meja. Seungcheol semakin merasa bodoh.

Jeonghan meletakkan pulpennya, menata formnya dengan rapi dan menghela nafas. "Selesa- Seungcheol? Kamu menangis?"

"Iya, bodoh ya? Hanya karena kamu ini laki-laki, hidupku rumitnya minta ampun. Seandainya saja kamu ini perempuan," kata Seungcheol sambil menyeka air matanya. Dia merasa semakin bodoh, secara tidak langsung dia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya.

Jeonghan menggeser tempat duduknya ke samping Seungcheol, dan menghadapkan Seungcheol padanya. "Memangnya mengapa kalau aku perempuan? Aku tidak mengerti," tanyanya. Seungcheol terdiam, kemudian tertawa. Tidak peka juga, menyebalkan, tapi aku tetap saja suka, bodoh, begitu pikirnya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting pinjamkan aku bahumu, setelah itu kita kumpulkan formnya," Seungcheol menarik bahu Jeonghan dan membenamkan mukanya. Jeonghan yang bingung hanya memeluk Seungcheol sambil menepuk-nepuknya sesekali. Seungcheol bergumam tidak jelas, tidak peduli Jeonghan mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Aku menyukaimu, bodoh, aku menyukaimu."

* * *

Oke, jadi ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menulis ff, bukan pertama kalinya aku post ff-ku di ffn (tapi sudah lama banget, dulu waktu masih SMP dan sekarang aku udah kuliah HAHAHA aku bahkan ga inget judul ff-nya apa), tapi ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama aku post ff-ku lagi secara publik. Aku suka menulis ff, tapi biasanya hanya untuk dikonsumsi teman-teman, terus mereka membujuk "eh ff kamu loh gak jelek-jelek amat (at least that's what they think Idk what you think) kenapa disimpen sih? Sana dipost! Pasti banyak yang suka." Bujukannya berhasil. Aku bikin akun ffn lagi, dan yeah, this is it, I've posted it. Aku mungkin akan post banyak ff fluff atau angst pendek, karena aku bisanya yang heartwarming banget atau sedih banget, dan aku bener-bener payah kalo disuruh nulis ff chaptered panjang, jangankan puluhan chapter, nyampe 10 chapter aja udah syukur banget. About the groups, mungkin gak bakal jauh jauh dari SEVENTEEN, BTS, GOT7, NCT, karena memang mainly aku sregnya nulis tentang mereka. So perhaps follow me and leave a review? Heheh. I'm a good choice for a moodbooster, I can guarantee that. HEHEHEHE. See ya in the next chapter, or perhaps next fic!


	2. Chapter 2

Meskipun Yoon Jeonghan laki-laki, dia tidak memiliki ketertarikan sama sekali terhadap perempuan. Tidak ada yang tahu itu. Teman-temannya tidak tahu. Orang tuanya apalagi, bisa mati kena serangan jantung. Hanya Yoon Jeonghan dan Tuhan saja.

Jeonghan menyadarinya ketika pertengahan semester satu. Semuanya ribut tentang siapa murid tercantik di angkatannya. Jeonghan bisa menilai, mana yang menurutnya cantik, mana yang menurutnya tidak. Tetapi ketika teman-temannya bertanya, siapa yang akan dia pilih seandainya dia harus memacari salah satu di antara mereka semua, Jeonghan bingung setengah mati. Asal saja dia jawab, perempuan paling cantik di matanya. Awalnya Jeonghan mengira dia hanya sekedar tidak tertarik saja. Pembicaraan mereka mulai nakal, Jeonghan tetap merasa tidak tertarik sama sekali. Masa bodoh.

Masih di hari yang sama, ketika pulang sekolah Jeonghan meninggalkan tempat pensilnya di laci meja. Oleh karena itu, dia kembali lagi ke kelas untuk mengambilnya. Di bangku sampingnya, terdapat sebuah komik yang tampaknya juga tertinggal. Jeonghan mengambil dan membaca isinya. Genrenya? Boys love. Seketika sekujur tubuh Jeonghan bereaksi. Mukanya terasa memanas, mungkin sudah tampak semerah tomat matang. Keringat dingin mengalir melalui pelipisnya. Namun dia tidak bisa berhenti membaca, sampai pemilik aslinya datang dan memohon-mohon untuk menjaga rahasia itu. Tidak masalah. Malamnya, Jeonghan kesusahan tidur. Dia sadar, bahwa dia tidak menyukai perempuan.

Yang kedua disadari Jeonghan adalah dia menyukai Choi Seungcheol. Bagaimana Seungcheol memakai kacamata saat pelajaran, caranya berkomunikasi dengan orang lain yang tampak begitu luwes, suara beratnya ketika dia menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan guru, semuanya. Tapi yang paling Jeonghan suka adalah senyumannya. Senyumannya pula yang membuat Jeonghan menyukainya.

Hari itu hari Senin, hujan turun deras sekali, dan guru matematika tiba-tiba mengumumkan ada kuis, sangat menyebalkan. Sesaat sebelum kuis dimulai, Jeonghan merasakan tusukan tumpul di punggungnya, membuatnya otomatis menoleh ke belakang. Seungcheol, dengan wajahnya yang tampak suntuk, menanyakan apakah Jeonghan memiliki penghapus cadangan karena penghapus miliknya hilang. Mengakunya sih, diambil adiknya yang memang suka iseng. Jeonghan hanya mengangguk dan memberikan penghapus cadangannya pada Seungcheol. Seketika raut wajah Seungcheol yang suntuk berubah menjadi senyuman bahagia, sebuah kata sebagai rasa terima kasih terlontar dari bibirnya. Jeonghan terpana dan hanya bisa membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan. Seharian setelah itu pikirannya penuh dengan senyuman Seungcheol.

Jeonghan bisa apa? Semua sudah terjadi. Biar saja, tinggal bagaimana Seungcheolnya. Bukan berharap Seungcheol juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi kemungkinan itu bukan tidak mungkin, kan?

Tanpa sadar Jeonghan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Seungcheol. Seungcheol suka bermain bola dengan teman-temannya saat istirahat, sehingga waktu pelajaran Seungcheol akan mengipasi dirinya dengan buku tulis. Minuman yang paling sering dibeli Seungcheol adalah sekotak jus jeruk, mungkin minuman favoritnya? Untuk makanan, Jeonghan tidak tahu karena Seungcheol terkadang membeli makanan di kantin, terkadang membawa bekal, terkadang malah hanya meminta cuilan dari temannya. Minuman pun Seungcheol selalu beli walaupun setiap hari dia selalu membawa sebotol air putih, karena pasti pada istirahat pertama sudah habis untuk bermain bola.

Ada satu hal lagi yang Jeonghan suka dari Seungcheol: Seungcheol menyukai hewan. Jeonghan paling lemah dengan seseorang yang menyukai hewan, mungkin karena sejak kecil ayahnya yang dokter hewan selalu mengajarinya untuk menyayangi hewan. Seungcheol pernah meminta memangku kucing kecil yang nyasar ke kelas, tapi Jeonghan menolaknya karena kucing kecil itu masih terlelap di dalam sweaternya. Seungcheol pernah hampir menolong anjing kecil yang tenggelam (Jeonghan melihatnya sudah melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya), walau akhirnya Jeonghan yang menolongnya karena Jeonghan dengar seragam cadangannya sudah dipakainya sebagai ganti seragamnya yang bau keringat. Seungcheol juga pernah bermain dengan hamster-hamster yang diletakkan di luar pet shop waktu itu. Seungcheol pernah menghentikan teman-temannya bermain bola sebentar karena ada seekor kucing di tengah lapangan. Dan masih banyak lagi bukti kepedulian Seungcheol terhadap hewan. Jeonghan semakin tidak bisa mengelak.

Terkadang Jeonghan merasa bahwa ini salah, tapi dia juga merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Terkadang Jeonghan takut, bagaimana jika semua orang tahu? Jeonghan bisa melawan ketika mereka membullynya karena rambutnya yang panjang. Tapi jika penyebab pembullyannya adalah ini, Jeonghan tidak bisa berkutik.

Tetapi Jeonghan tetap merasa senang ketika dia terpilih menjadi sekretaris untuk semester dua, karena Seungcheol adalah ketua kelas. Karena itu Jeonghan menjadi lebih dekat dengan Seungcheol. Jeonghan berbagi banyak hal dengan Seungcheol, sebagai gantinya Seungcheol melakukan hal yang sama. Walau sesungguhnya hanya sekedar mengumpulkan tugas bersama setelah pulang sekolah, dan akhirnya pulang bersama karena memang satu arah. Atau tinggal di sekolah lebih lama untuk mengurusi sesuatu. Pergi ke tempat fotocopy untuk fotocopy lembar soal latihan. Hal-hal kecil yang membuat Jeonghan senang, karena dilakukan bersama Seungcheol. Semua pasti berlalu dengan berbagi cerita bersama. Setiap kali bersama, selalu ada hal baru yang diketahuinya.

Tak terkecuali hari ini. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol menetap di kelas lebih lama untuk mengisi form kepanitiaan kelas untuk festival sekolah akhir tahun (yah sesungguhnya yang mengisi Jeonghan, itupun hanya menyalin catatan acak-acakan hasil diskusi tadi, tetapi Seungcheol bersikeras bahwa sudah tugas ketua untuk memastikan semua murid kelasnya sudah pulang meninggalkan sekolah, atau setidaknya kelas). Jeonghan menceritakan alasan mengapa rambutnya panjang, dan Jeonghan mengetahui bahwa Seungcheol ternyata pandai mengepang rambut. Jeonghan harus bertanya mengapa Seungcheol begitu pandai mengepang rambut, dari siapa dia belajar dan rambut siapa yang dia gunakan untuk belajar. Mungkin nanti, waktu pulang. Walau agak takut juga kalau ternyata jawabannya seperti ini.

"Ah, pacarku yang mengajarinya. Dan aku mencobanya langsung ke rambut pacarku."

Tentu Jeonghan akan sakit hati. Tetapi Jeonghan mengubur dalam-dalam pikiran itu dan terus memikirkan kemungkinan terbaik yang paling mungkin: Seungcheol punya adik perempuan, dan adiknya yang mengajarinya atau mungkin malah ibunya.

Form sudah selesai ditulis, dan Jeonghan terkejut mendapati Seungcheol menangis. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Seungcheol seperti ini, dan dia bingung harus bagaimana. Tidak ada yang bisa dipikirkannya kecuali menggeser kursinya ke samping Seungcheol dan mencoba menghadapkan Seungcheol padanya. "Hanya karena kamu ini laki-laki, hidupku rumitnya minta ampun. Seandainya saja kamu ini perempuan," begitu alasannya tadi. Tetapi Jeonghan tidak mengerti. Dan akhirnya Seungcheol hanya membenamkan mukanya ke pundak Jeonghan, satu tangannya di pundah satunya. Jeonghan juga hanya bisa memeluknya (dengan mencoba mengontrol detak jantung yang mulai tidak karuan ritmenya) sambil menepuk punggungnya sesekali, berharap itu cukup untuk menenangkannya. Seungcheol bergumam tidak jelas, Jeonghan hanya bisa mendengar, "Aku ...mu."

Jalan ke ruang guru rasanya sangat panjang. Suasana menjadi canggung, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sama-sama terdiam, bingung harus bicara apa. Padahal biasanya, obrolan mengalir otomatis dan tiada henti. Jeonghan tidak menyukai itu, akhirnya dia menanyakan apa yang ingin dia tanyakan tadi. "Kamu pintar juga mengepang. Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

Seungcheol tampak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jeonghan yang memang terkesan sangat tiba-tiba itu. Tetapi dia tetap menjawab, "Ibuku. Aku memiliki adik yang masih berumur 5 tahun, dan aku suka mengepang rambutnya yang panjang."

Ternyata ibunya. Jeonghan bernafas lega.

Setelah itu suasana kembali menjadi canggung. Jeonghan bingung bagaimana memulai percakapan lagi, sehingga dia memilih diam. Diam-diam dia berharap Seungcheol akan berbicara, entah bercerita tentang hal-hal yang tidak diduga-duga (pernah Seungcheol tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa temannya pernah mencoba memasuki lemari es untuk mendinginkan badan saat musim panas tetapi malah dimarahi ibunya karena isi lemari es keluar semua, sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal), tentang cerita-cerita lucu yang tak pernah gagal membuat Jeonghan tertawa, tentang cerita mistis meskipun setelah mendengarnya Jeonghan akan kesulitan tidur karena akan terus terlintas di pikiran, tentang alasan mengapa dia menangis tadi, apa saja. Tetapi Seungcheol diam saja dengan wajah muram. Jeonghan akhirnya pasrah. Tidak apalah, setidaknya dia masih bisa berdua dengan Seungcheol.

Form sudah terkumpul, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol sudah hampir mencapai pintu gerbang sekolah, tinggal beberapa langkah saja. Tiba-tiba Seungcheol menghentikan langkahnya. Jeonghan ikut berhenti dan menatap Seungcheol bingung. Otomatis, Jeonghan bertanya ada apa.

"Aku tiba-tiba ingat, masih ada hal yang perlu kuurusi. Pulanglah duluan, aku mungkin lama," kata Seungcheol, sambil tersenyum, yang kelihatannya sedikit dipaksakan. Dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Jeonghan sambil mengucap selamat tinggal. Jeonghan sebenarnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Seungcheol, tetapi Jeonghan membiarkannya. Mungkin saja Seungcheol masih butuh waktu sendiri.

Malam itu Jeonghan tidak bisa tidur. Masih terngiang-ngiang apa yang dikatakan Seungcheol. Jeonghan ingin memahaminya. Dia mengira dia sudah tahu banyak soal Seungcheol. Dia mengira dialah yang paling dekat dengan Seungcheol. Ternyata memahaminya saja tidak bisa. "Hanya karena kamu ini laki-laki, hidupku rumitnya minta ampun. Seandainya saja kamu ini perempuan," kata-kata itu terus diulanginya. Dicoba dipecah satu-persatu, dicoba untuk dipahaminya. Hal apa yang bisa membuat hidup Seungcheol rumit, hanya karena Jeonghan seorang laki-laki? Mengapa Seungcheol berandai-andai Jeonghan adalah seorang perempuan? Satu persatu pecahan puzzle Jeonghan satukan menjadi satu. Hingga akhirnya Jeonghan sadar, jawaban yang sangat mungkin hanya ada satu.

Seungcheol menyukai Jeonghan.

Jawaban itu membuat Jeonghan tidak bisa bernafas. Sepertiganya karena Jeonghan merasa bersalah, sepertiganya karena malu betapa bodohnya dia karena baru menyadarinya, sepertiganya karena senang kemungkinan besar Seungcheol menyukai Jeonghan. Harapannya tadi, setelah menemukan jawaban Jeonghan akan tenang, namun malah berbalik 180 derajat. Jeonghan semakin tidak bisa tidur. Pipinya terasa panas, tidak-tidak, ralat. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas, seperti mendidih. Detak jantungnya tidak karuan, seakan-akan jantungnya berontak ingin keluar, memukuli tulang rusuknya. Bernafas saja rasanya susah, rasanya Jeonghan ini masuk ke lubang dan tidak pernah keluar lagi saja. Lantas kalau sudah begini, Jeonghan harus bagaimana besok? Bagaimana bisa Jeonghan menghadapi Seungcheol besok? Tiba-tiba Jeonghan menyesali posisinya sebagai sekretaris kelas, untuk pertama kalinya.

Keesokan harinya, yang terjadi benar-benar di luar berbagai macam perkiraan Jeonghan. Jeonghan memperkirakan, mungkin hari ini akan seperti biasanya. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin. Atau mungkin Seungcheol akan bersikap lebih dekat dengannnya dari biasanya (atau hanya perasaannya saja), membuatnya salah tingkah. Tidak. Seungcheol terkesan seperti menghindari Jeonghan. Seungcheol yang biasanya suka meminjam penghapus, tiba-tiba memiliki sebuah penghapus (maksudku, dari semua hari, mengapa baru hari ini?). Seungcheol yang biasanya suka menanyakan soal matematika yang tidak dia mengerti, tiba-tiba seperti menjadi ahli matematika. Seungcheol yang biasanya menanyakan Jeonghan apakah Jeonghan mau ikut bermain bola (walau Jeonghan selalu menolak), tiba-tiba menyerah bertanya hari ini. Seungcheol yang biasanya suka menanyakan bekal apa yang Jeonghan bawa hari ini, tiba-tiba tidak peduli sama sekali dengan bekal Jeonghan. Seungcheol yang biasanya meminta air minum karena air minumnya habis, tiba-tiba memiliki air minum banyak hari ini. Jeonghan tentu tidak menyukainya. Jika memang semua itu hanya kebetulan, maka Tuhan benar-benar mempermainkannya. Jeonghan yakin, Seungcheol pasti mencoba menghindarinya.

Bahkan hari ini pun, setelah mengumpulkan tugas bersama, Seungcheol mengaku ada sesuatu yang masih harus dia urusi (lagi), dan menyuruh Jeonghan pulang duluan karena mungkin dia akan lama. Jeonghan benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Akhirnya, Jeonghan putuskan untuk menunggu di gerbang, untuk meluruskan semuanya. Tidak peduli selama apa, Jeonghan akan menunggunya.

"Mengapa kau menungguku? Bodoh," begitu kata Seungcheol saat dia melihat Jeonghan masih ada di gerbang sekolah. Raut wajahnya tampak sedikit terkejut. Jeonghan memasang raut wajah kesal, dengan kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Seharian ini kamu menghindariku. Mengapa?" Jeonghan bertanya. Seungcheol malah tertawa.

"Aku tidak menghin-"

"Tidak usah mengelak. Kamu menghindariku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat sebelum kamu memberitahuku mengapa," Jeonghan menegaskan perkataannya, mencoba membuat Seungcheol luluh dan berkata jujur. Seungcheol tidak menjawab, hanya terdiam menghela nafas, kedua tangannya masuk di dalam saku celananya, kakinya mengetuk-ketuk tanah. Jeonghan kemudian meneruskan, "Aku paham apa yang kamu katakan kemarin."

Pernyataan itu membuat Seungcheol menghentikan ketukan kakinya, kemudian tertawa. "Lupakan itu, kemarin aku berbuat kesalahan. Lupakan saja."

"Jadi benar kamu menyukaiku?" Jeonghan bersikeras untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Seungcheol. Jawaban apa saja. Jawaban yang bisa membuat Jeonghan bernafas lega.

"Aku bilang lupakan!"

Jeonghan sangat terkejut. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Seungcheol menangis. Kali ini, Jeonghan bisa melihat raut wajahnya lebih jelas lagi, karena tangan kanan Seungcheol memukul dinding tempatnya bersandar, membuat jarak di antara mereka sangat dekat. Jeonghan bahkan takut Seungcheol bisa merasakan nafasnya apabila Jeonghan tidak menahan nafasnya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Hidupku menjadi rumit, jadi lupakan. Aku mohon. Sudahlah. Jika aku menghindarimu, biarkan. Mungkin itu akan lebih mudah untukku," kata Seungcheol. Dia kemudian menarik kembali tangan kanannya, setetes dua tetes darah menetes dari buku-buku jarinya. "Menjijikkan, ya? Mengetahui temanmu sendiri menyukai sesama jenis, apalagi yang disukainya adalah dirimu sendiri."

Seungcheol langsung meninggalkannya. Jeonghan berusaha mengatur nafasnya, kemudian mengejarnya. Ditariknya lengan kemeja Seungcheol (tidak kuat kalau harus menarik tangan Seungcheol, tangannya masih gemetar karena kaget). Setengah berteriak, Jeonghan mencurahkan isi perasaannya, "Kamu kira hanya hidupmu saja yang menjadi rumit? Aku juga menyukaimu, bodoh!"

Seungcheol berbalik, mendapati Jeonghan sudah penuh air mata. Raut wajahnya benar-benar terkejut, lengan bajunya masih dipegang oleh Jeonghan. "Kamu kira dengan menghindariku hidupmu akan lebih mudah? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Tidakkah kamu memikirkan bagaimana susahnya mencoba berpura-pura tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kita sebelumnya?"

Hening, hanya isak tangis Jeonghan saja yang terdengar. Air mata Seungcheol terjatuh lagi, refleks dia menarik Jeonghan dan melingkarkan tangannya ke badan Jeonghan. Dia tidak ingin Jeonghan melihatnya menangis lagi.

"Kamu tidak perlu menghindar, tidak perlu merasa hidupmu rumit, karena aku juga sama denganmu. Kamu memang sangat bodoh," ucap Jeonghan di sela isakannya. Dan hanya satu kalimat yang bisa dikatakan Seungcheol sambil mempererat pelukannya, karena saat itu Seungcheol merasa senang setengah mati karena ternyata Jeonghan juga menyukainya sekaligus merasa sangat bersalah atas apa yang dia lakukan barusan.

"Maaf, aku memang sangat bodoh, maaf."

* * *

Hehehehe. Lama ya? Temen-temenku bilang ini endingnya agak nggantung, tapi aku memang suka ending nggantung ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) MUAHAHAHAHAH!

Please do leave a review. Walau cuma bilang "njir bagus banget" "njir jelek banget", itu aja udah jadi motivasi buat nulis lagi.


End file.
